Deтencιón
by Daliacomecereal
Summary: Nunca había pisado el territorio del aula de Detención, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero si era para ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas, lo haría. Y si tenía que soportar todas las tardes a un pelirrojo arrogante y abusivo, también lo haría, aunque terminara con los nervios de punta.


**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: **A**U. Two-Shot. Malas palabras.

**P**areja: **M**omokox**B**rick.

* * *

●๋• ( Deтencιón ) ●๋•

Momoko Akatsutsumi era del tipo de chica en la que en la escuela se le denominaría como una estudiante ejemplar; generalmente tenía buenas calificaciones, era sociable, amable y jamás había pisado el territorio del aula de Detención. Y jamás lo haría, se decía ella misma cada vez que se sentaba en el banquito del jardín de la escuela que daba de vista a aquella aula en donde entraban los malos estudiantes, aquellos que no se comportaban en clases o en los descansos.

—No sé cómo Kaoru soporta estar todas las tarde allí —había comentado su amiga rubia, que se mantenía a su costado, comiéndose un sándwich y observando como la pelinegra se despedía de ellas con un alegre ademán para luego entrar en la sala de Detención—. Creo que debe ser horrible.

—Si tienes a tu novio allí —dijo Momoko— no creo que se le haga tan aburrido.

—Ah, es cierto —la rubia asintió, dándole la razón, y le dio una segunda mascada a su sándwich—, Butch también está allí todos los días.

—De todas formas, creo que si fuera ella, con novio o no, no soportaría estar encerrada allí.

—Sí, con todos esos maestros vigilando hasta qué músculo mueves —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven Gotokuji—. Además... —la frase quedó en el aire, ya que la rubia había fijado toda su concentración en un par de chicos que entraban a paso lento y despreocupado al aula, más bien al rubio, pensó Momoko. Rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo a su amiga—. ¿Qué?

—"¿Qué?" —la imitó, creando un gesto de retrasada mental con su rostro—. Miyako, detesto cuando te quedas como idiota viendo a los chicos.

La rubia se sonrojó.

—No lo digas en plural —le dijo, algo molesta. Al ver la cara de confusión de su pelirroja amiga, aclaró—. Que no digas "Los chicos" me haces parecer una guarra o algo.

—Pero si es lo que haces: Miras a los chicos —se cruzó de brazos y, al momento de abrir su boca nuevamente, pareció recordar algo—. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —chilló—. Tú miras al Him rubio, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Ámbar? ¿Beemor?

—Boomer —le corrigió—. Y no lo miro...

Momoko rió fuerte y con ganas.

—Ah, claro que no, solo lo miras inconscientemente y se te cae la baba también inconscientemente, debe ser eso, sí.

La joven Gotokuji la ignoró con descaro y se dedicó a dar las últimas mascadas a su sándwich.

Momoko notó como el rubio se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta, en compañía de otros dos chicos, uno de ellos era el novio de su amiga pelinegra, el otro tenía cabello pelirrojo, no lo conocía, pero estaba casi segura de que alguna vez lo había visto en los pasillos de la escuela.

Boomer —según Miyako— se había volteado a observar de reojo a su amiga de ojos azules. Su mirada rosa se dirigió rápidamente hacia la rubia, la cual le había dedicado una sonrisa tímida al muchacho, éste se había vuelto tan rojo como un tómate, tanto que los chicos que lo acompañaban se comenzaron a burlar de él, el rubio solo les daba leves empujones para que se detuvieran.

— ¿Miyako? —Miró a la chica que estaba junto a ella, notando que estaba igual o más de sonrojada que Boomer—. Él te gusta —trató de que su frase sonara como una pregunta, pero sonó más como una afirmación, afirmación que la rubia no se molestó en negar—. ¡Oh Dios, en serio te gusta!

—Momoko, no grites —articuló con apenas mover sus labios—, no quiero que media escuela se entere.

La pelirroja de largo cabello asintió frenéticamente.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —le susurró. Miyako negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué esperas?

—Jamás tengo oportunidad —le respondió entremedio de un suspiro—, no vamos en la misma clase, además siempre está en Detención, y si no lo está, se escapa de las clases y nadie lo logra encontrar.

Momoko le miró concentrada mente; parecía que su amiga realmente deseaba hablar con el rubio. Hizo una mueca de tristeza, y estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo de confortamiento, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué tal si vas a Detención y hablas con él allí? —sugirió.

La rubia le miró ilusionada durante unos breves segundos, luego agachó la cabeza y negó con ésta misma.

—No, te he dicho que le temo a Detención, sería imposible para mí entrar allí, de todos modos.

—Yo iré contigo, si quieres —sonrió alegremente, a pesar de haber jurado no entrar jamás allí—. Y no sería imposible, solo tenemos que fastidiar a algún maestro o romper algo y, ¡listo! Estaríamos en un dos por tres allí dentro. Además en Detención está Kaoru, y al parecer su novio es amigo de Boomer, así que se te sería más fácil hablar con él.

— ¿Estás segura? —Momoko asintió—. Creí que dijiste que jamás entrarías allí.

—Sí, lo dije —se encogió de hombros—, pero si tengo que hacerlo para ayudarte, lo haré.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio —sonrió amplia mente—. Ahora, busquemos qué cosa haremos para que nos manden a Detención esta misma tarde.

Amabas miraron hacia todas las direcciones, desde los salones de clases hasta los pasillos, en donde una mujer mayor alta y delgada —La Bruja de los Pasillos, según Kaoru—, caminaba inspeccionando que todo estuviera perfectamente.

—Creo que ya encontré a nuestra presa —le anunció a Miyako, que la miró intrigada—. Andando —Momoko se levantó del banquito, no sin antes sacar una porción de cascaras de frutas y envases de dulces—. Saca algunas tú también, Miyako.

Miyako, con el asco que le producía meter las manos en el contenedor de basura, sacó unas cuantas cascaras de bananas.

Al ver que La Bruja de los Pasillos se adentraba en el aula de maestros, corrieron hacia el pasillo, llevando entre sus manos los desechos que sacaron de la basura.

—Ahora haremos algo típico —le dijo Momoko a la rubia, que asintió con la cabeza—. Ya sabes, lo que siempre sale en las películas, algo que no sea tan grave para que nos expulsen —Miyako volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Momoko comenzó a dejar los restos de comida y envases en el suelo, desde el aula de maestros hasta el final del pasillo, en donde comenzaban las escaleras. Miyako la imitaba, siguiendo el camino de restos de basura que había hecho Momoko.

—Listo —la pelirroja sonrió triunfal. Al ver que la puerta del aula de maestros se abría y de ésta salía La Bruja de los Pasillos, le hizo un ademán a Miyako para que se ocultara junto a ella en el interior de los baños—. Ya verás que con esto nos enviaran a Detención en lo que canta un gallo.

—Eso espero —comentó en un murmuro Miyako, que miraba atentamente los pasos de la mujer mayor, que ni siquiera notaba los restos de basura en el suelo, sino que se dedicaba a devorar con la mirada a un maestro treinta años más joven que ella.

Un sonido estrepitoso y un agudo chillido indicaron que la Bruja de los Pasillos se había resbalado con los restos de basura.

Momoko y Miyako asomaron sus cabezas por el umbral de la puerta del baño, al igual que todos los alumnos que aún quedaban en las aulas, y en un par de segundos, la mujer de edad pasaba bajo los pies de las dos chicas y las miradas divertidas de los estudiantes, gritando y resbalándose con algún resto de basura. Cuando logró mantener el equilibrio gracias a que se aferró a una silla cualquiera que estaba a un costado del pasillo, dio un paso en falso y resbaló con una cascara de banana que la rubia Gotokuji había dejado distraída mente por allí.

La Bruja de los Pasillos patinó hasta las escaleras. Ambas adolescentes que se ocultaban en el baño, salieron de él y corrieron a su auxilio, pero ya había sido tarde; La mujer se había estrellado con el conserje y ambos cayeron escaleras abajo.

Las risas burlonas se hicieron oír, y los maestros preocupados y alarmados por el fuerte bullicio salieron de sus aulas y corrieron hacia la mujer y al hombre que había sido atropellado por ésta misma.

—La matamos —murmuró Miyako, abatida. Sintió que le hacía falta el aire, y en un par de segundos se imaginó toda su vida detrás de las rejas—. ¡La matamos!

Antes de que pudieran echar a correr, La Bruja de los Pasillos, como si se levantara de la tumba, subió lentamente las escaleras a la vez que las apuntaba con el dedo índice.

—Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji... —siseó furiosa, mientras era perseguida por los maestros que le indicaban que no se moviera o se podía lastimar más—. ¡Vayan con el director! ¡Ahora!

Ambas chicas asintieron frenéticamente y corrieron hacia la Oficina del Director, siendo aplaudidas por los alumnos que seguían burlándose de la mujer que había caído escaleras abajo.

— ¡Miyako! —Le llamó Momoko a la rubia, mientras ambas seguían corriendo—, ¡Con esto tenemos para un año en detención!

— ¡Espero que valga la pena!

—Estoy segura que lo valdrá.

* * *

**H**ola.

Me fui mucho tiempo, espero que me hayan extrañado, ah que. Eso da igual, lo importante aquí es que volví y con un nuevo fic que tendrá dos capítulos (tal vez tres, pero no es seguro por eso le puse Two-Shot), podría haber hecho este fic como un One-shot, pero saldría demasiado largo y a mí me da flojera y no.

El fic será de la pareja de los rojos (como dice arriba), pero también habrá un poquitín de los verdes y los azules, para los que les gustan esas parejas. Sí, soy un amor por considerarlos a todos, lo sé.

**R**eviews?


End file.
